


Breath a little for me

by Intheimpalababy (Stonathanstans)



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Intheimpalababy
Summary: Sam loves his brother, Cas too





	Breath a little for me

Wincestiel

That was the one thing that Dean loved about his Sammy. It was how completely and utterly submissive he was when it came to the bedroom. Dominant in the battlefield was one thing, it turned Dean on but when it came to the bedroom, the 6ft man turned into someone different.

"Such a good boy." Dean coos. "Good, good boy. Isn't he Cas?"

Cas stood behind Dean, an arm around his waist. Bringing Cas into the fold hadn't been on Dean's mind until he saw how his brother was staring at the angel when he thought Dean wasn't looking.

And because Sam was such a good boy, his wish had been answered and Dean allowed it.

"My father did right when he created Sam. He's so beautiful."

Sam's eyes catch Dean's. Pleading eyes.

Dean smirks. "What do you want sweetheart?"

Dean moves and leans down in front of Sam. "Tell Daddy what you want."

"I want you. And Cas. Please. Fuck me."

Dean presses a soft kiss to Sam's lips.

"Whatever you want sweetheart. We're here to please you."

Castiel moves in front of Sam, he lifts his head gently before placing his cock in the man's mouth.

"We'll give you what you need Sam. Just be a good boy for us."


End file.
